


Nightmare

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Hux stood outside as the sun rose, spreading light across D’Qar, wondering how the battle would go that day: if the Resistance could hold out with the information he’d provided to them when he’d left the First Order. 

The First Order was clearly planning something, from all of the accounts they could gather from the spies peppered throughout the fleet and yet something felt remarkably off to Commander Hux. 

Early morning was always his preferred time of day, not for the fact that it was a new dawn, no, but for the fact that it was quiet. That the Resistance base hadn’t awoken yet to start filling the halls with chatter and questions. The solitude was what he sought.

Sighing he watched the light increase in brilliance and he turned to move back into the bunker where his daily reports awaited him. He shifted uncomfortably in the clothes the Resistance had provided to him when he’d showed up at their doorstep, begging them to take him in. 

The First Order had sentenced him to death for his part in the destruction of Starkiller base and in an ultimate act of cowardice; he’d fled to the only people that could marginally keep him safe.

Snapping up the reports from one of the officers, he scanned them searching for some hint or signal to point towards what he was feeling. He didn’t enjoy the Resistance he merely was there as a last resort.

The reports showed nothing, absolutely nothing was out of line from what he knew and that in itself pointed to something odd. They knew he’d escaped, knew he’d run and they hadn’t changed their plans. Supreme Leader Snoke wasn’t that confident or careless.

“Where is General Organa?” He spat out at the nearest officer. Pointing, Hux looked across the wardroom before whipping the papers behind him as he stalked over to the woman.

“General.” He interrupted her counsel, standing at attention. He sneered at the others until they became uncomfortable, shifting to be dismissed. Leia raised her eyebrow at the shifty man and ground her jaw.

“Dismissed.” She said to the others wondering what would possess the ginger to be so discourteous. Hux was many things but typically, he was composed. The man standing in front of her now was anything but composed. 

“General Organa, something is off.” He shoved the papers in her direction.

“How do you know?” She eyed him.

“Nothing has changed. Nothing. They haven’t moved one of their ships out of position.”

“And that is odd?”

“If you were captured, what would the Resistance do?”

“I see.” She frowned. Moving closer to the man she looked up at him then, knowing that size had little to do with communicating strength. “And what would you have me do?”

“I don’t know.” He sounded panicked.

“ _You_ choose to come to us Hux; _you_ defected all on your own…” General Organa’s voice was crisp and cold.

“Urrrrrrrrrgah.” Hux sat straight up panting. The First Order issued sheets clung to him where he’d been sweating. “Lights.” He commanded, moving to get out of bed. As soon as his bare feet touched the ground he felt better: the cool tile of Finalizer was there. As the lights came on, he gripped the side of the bed realizing it was just a dream. A terrible nightmare.


End file.
